Goodbye My Love
by Arii Colfer
Summary: Llego la hora de decir adios pero kurt no puede... Habra un pokito de lemmon pero no les digo nada mas leanlo


GOODBYE MY LOVE

**Kurt & Blaine**

Canción: Goodbye- Avril Lavigne

Estaba recogiendo las ultimas cosas de mi habitacion y poniendolas en mis enormes mochilas, de repente me quede viendo a la nada y de verdad no me había dado cuenta que eran tantos los recuerdos que dejaría en Lima, me di vuelta para poder cojer mi bolso que llevaría en el avión conmigo y ahí estaba aun sin ser guardada la foto del baile de graduación. Me acerque a ella y la tome entre mis manos y al momento sentí como las lagrimas caían en ella, no podía creer que el momento de dejar a la persona que mas amo haya llegado, con cuidado meto el cuadro en mi bolso y limpio mis lagrimas con el filo de mi sudadera.

-Kurt hijo ya estas listo?

-si papa un momento, solo falta que Finn meta estas maletas en el auto-agarre mi bolso y Sali de esa habitación la cual había estado conmigo desde niño

-a que hora salía tu vuelo?-mire mi reloj eran las 10 de la mañana el vuelo salía a la 1 de la tarde pero Rachel había insistido en estar ahí a las 12 asi que decidi llevar todo para no tener que regresar

-a la 1 porque?

-por nada solo quería que te despidas de blaine

_despedirme…._no aun no estaba listo pero tenia que hacerlo

Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love

I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come

I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone

But always know, always know, always know that I love you so, I love

you so, I love you so

-claro lo hare-dije triste la verdad no queria porque el solo hecho de ver sus ojos harian que mi corazón se hiciera agua y no podría dejarlo .

La verdad no estaba seguro de como hacer esto asi que entre en mi auto y conduje por las mismas calles que sabia de memoria las cuales me llevarían a la casa donde de seguro se encontraba mi apuesto novio con ojos de triztesa y NO no no no podía ver sus ojos. Llegue a su casa y no estaba seguro de bajarme de mi auto aun no podía hacer esto cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del auto mi teléfono vibro mostrándome un mensaje de Blaine:

"_Amor necesito que vengas a Lima Bean te estoy esperando"_

Enseguida gire la llave y conduje a l lugar citado en el camino hiba pensando en las palabras que debía decirle o como debía reaccionar para que mis ojos no delataran las lagrimas que en ellos estaban rondando. Llegue estacione el auto y bajándome de el respire fuertemente, y ahí lo vi parado afuera de _Lima Bean _a el y esos hermosos cabellos ondulados al parecer no traían puesto gel, su hermoso rostro el cual tenia un sinfín de emociones pero que denotaba cansancio y tristeza, y sus ojos los cuales estaban irritados e hinchados _al parecer estuvo llorando_ no ahora si seria difícil decirle adiós.

Camine hacia el y apenas estuve a varios centímetros de llegar corri y me abalance hacia su cuello envolviéndole en un abrazo, correspondiéndome el de la misma forma, permanecimos abrazados durante varios minutos que pareciron una eternidad que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, me aleje para poder ver su rostro y me perdi en sus ojos

Goodbye brown eyes, goodbye for now

Goodbye sunshine, take care of yourself

I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone

But always know, always know, always know that I love you so, I love

you so, I love you so

una vez adentro ordeno mi café y nos sentamos en la misma mesa que habiamos utilizado desde la primera vez, ninguno de los dos decía nada solo nos veíamos a los ojos transmitiéndonos el deseo de permanecer juntos por siempre. Pero la realidad era otra, sentí como su mano agarraba a mia y mirándome fijamente me dijo:

-Kurt no te pediré que te quedes, porque se que no lo haras-eso me sorperendio si el me lo pedia claro que lo haría-pero quiero saber algo que ya se me lo dijiste antes pero solo quiero estar seguro

-claro dime que es Blaine

-No me vas a dejar nunca verdad? Por ningún otro que aparesca alla en NY, por ninguno verdad?-esto no me lo esperaba claro que no lo haría, eso nunca

-Blaine eres la única persona que amo, jamas seria capaz de cambiarte por nadie eso ni siquiera lo pienses, eres el único hombre de mi vida jamas lo haria me entiendes?-al momento vi como sus ojos se iluminaban

-Te amo y no tienes la minima idea de cuanto

-yo también te amo

La-lullaby, distract me with your eyes, la-lullaby

La-lullaby, help me sleep tonight

La-lullaby, la-lullaby, la-lullaby

No me di cuenta de que tan rápido pasaron las cosas, después de tomar nuestro café Blaine tomo las llaves de mi auto y nos dirijimos a su casa, ahora lo único que veía era su habitación y las sabanas de su cama chocar contra mi labios estaban entrelazados en un beso, sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda y bajar el cierre de mi sudadera, mis manos desabotonaron su camisa quedando los dos abrazados sientiendo la piel de cada uno

Al momeno vi como Blaine besaba mi cuello y bajaba sus manos para sacar la correa de mis pantalones y sacarlos de un tiron dejándome en ropa interior. Un enorme sonrojo estaba en mis mejillas y Blaine seguía besando mi cuello de repente mordio seguramente dejando una marca en el haciendo que soltara un gemido , seguido bajo hacia mis pezones y empezó a succionarlos esto no hizo mas que perdiera el control y me exitara de sobremanera. Y asi siguió hasta el borde de mis boxers bajándolos y posando sus labios sobre mi notoria erección no pude evitar poner mis manos sobre su cabeza enredando mis dedos en sus risos

-_ahh… Blaine ahh…-_no podía evitar gemir esto era lo que sin duda extrañaría mas de Lima

Siguió haciendo lo mismo y sus labios se sentían tan bien que por un momento pensé en una buena excusa para no irme a NY.

-_ahh… Blaine creo que voy ahhh…..-_y me corri en su boca viendo como tragaba todo el liquido blanco y me besaba de nuevo en los labios

I have to go, goodbye, I have to go, goodbye, I have to go, goodbye,

and leave you alone

No podía esperar mas necesitaba sentirlo en mi por ultima vez antes de irme. Asi que entendio mis gemidos y se quito los pantalones y los boxers consigo se acerco a un cajón en su mesita de noche y saco uno de los tantos condones que ahí habían, sonreí ante esto la vez que los compramos había sido muy divertida, también saco la botella de lubricante y se posiciono en mi entrada poniéndose un poco de lubricante en sus dedos. Introdujo uno en mi y perdi el control soltando agudo gemido al momento sentí dos de sus dedos después tres y yo gemia sin control

-_Blaine ya… po…por favor quiero… sentirte en mi_-hizo caso mis suplicas y colocándose en mi entro despacio –_ Ahhh!-_ cuando estuvo ya adentro quiso empezar a moverse pero yo se lo impedi-_ no te muevas quiero permanecer asi un momento para no olvídalo_- me beso con ternura hasta que empece a mover mis caderas contra el dándole la señal de que continuara, nunca olvidaría sus embestidas eran suaves y profundas al principio y duras y rapidas después yo gemia sin control hasta que Blaine dijo

-_dime que no me dejaras nunca dilo….-_y embestia mas fuerte

-_ahh! nu….Nunca…nunca!-_ sonrio con satisafaccion

-_TU ERES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS-_ al decir esto me embistió tan fuerte que los dos llegamos al orgamos yo corriéndome en su abdomen y el dentro de mi…

But always know, goodbye, always know, brown eyes, always know,

goodbye, that I love you so, I love you so

Goodbye, lullaby, I love you so, goodbye

I love you so, goodbye, brown eyes

I love you so, goodbye, I love you so..

I love you so

Ahora estábamos los dos en el aeropuerto el tomaba mi mano como si no quisiera soltarla nunca y la verdad no quería que lo haga. Mi papa y Carole estaban con todas mis cosas junto con Finn y Rachel que estaban listos para irse, una vez que estuvimos frente a ellos Rachel salto de emoción y me abrazo gritando que al fin nuestros sueños se hacían realidad pero yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso asi que mire a Blaine y tomando aire en mis pulmones solte de repente

-_prometeme que vendrás por mi, promete que me rescataras como un príncipe a su princesa, prométeme que me amaras hasta el dia en que nos veamos de nuevo y podamos estar juntos para siempre-_ en ese preciso instante en el que jure no llorar mis ojos me traicionaron y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer asi como las de el

-_te lo juro por nosotros-_ ahora sus brazos que antes me abrazaban estaban sobre mi cintura y y sus labios sobre los mios en un beso tan lento y hermoso que no quería que acabara nunca seguimos besándonos olvidando todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor en ese momento no exitian nadie mas que el y yo pero todo lo maravilloso siempre acaba

"_PASAJEROS CON EL VUELO 202 CON DESTINO A NEW YORK POR FAVOR ABORDAR EL AVION"_

Nos miramos con desesperación como si no quieramos que este momento llegara y cuando regrese a ver a mi papa ya no estaba solo Carole ya que Finn y Rachel se habían hido con el a dejar el equipaje. Caminamos de la mano hasta la puerta de entrada de pasajeros donde nos besamos por ultima vez y acercándose a mi oído me susurro: _"Te Amo" _. solte sus manos y entre una vez en el avión sentí como mis ojos se humedecían y saque la foto de mi bolso y mirando por la ventana lo vi despedirse y sonreí porque dentro de poco nos volveríamos a ver.

Goodbye brown eyes

Goodbye my love


End file.
